1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for heating a sample within a vacuum chamber in an analyzer, and others provided with said vacuum chamber, and adapted to heat the sample set within the vacuum chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
As to an analyzer and others, for example, an apparatus shown in FIG. 5 has been known as an apparatus for heating a sample within a vacuum chamber. Reference numeral 51 designates a vacuum chamber provided with a take-in and out opening 53 adapted to be capable of opening and closing by means of a cover 52 for taking the sample in and out. Reference numeral 54 designates a bracket fixedly mounted on an inner surface of the cover 52. A heating block 56 comprising a heater and a temperature-measuring element is mounted on a stage 55 which is mounted on the bracket 54. An upper portion of the heating block 56 serves as a sample table 57. A wiring 58 for the heating block 56 passes through the cover 52 to be taken out of the vacuum chamber 51. Reference numeral 59 designates a packing mounted on a mouth portion of the take-in and out opening 53.
In this apparatus, in the case where the sample is mounted on the sample table 57, the cover 52 is separated from the vacuum chamber 51 to take out everything, including the heating block 56 of the vacuum chamber 51 with the stage 55, and mount the sample on the sample table 57.
Everything, including the heating block 56, is inserted into the vacuum chamber 51 through the cover 52 and the take-in and out opening 53 is closed with the cover 52 to evacuate the vacuum chamber 51.
When the sample is separated from the sample table 57, the whole including the heating block 56 is taken out of the vacuum chamber 51 through the cover 52. When the sample is mounted on and detached from the sample table 57, the vacuum chamber 51 is opened to the air.
Also, a heating apparatus shown in FIG. 6 has been known. Reference numeral 61 designates a bottom plate on which a bell jar 62 is placed. Reference numeral 63 designates a stage mounted on the bottom plate 61. A heating block 64 comprising a heater and a temperature-measuring element is mounted on the stage 63, and an upper portion of the heating block 64 serves as a sample table 65. A wiring 66 of the heating block 64 passes through the bottom plate 61 to be taken out. Reference numeral 67 designates a packing mounted on the bell jar 62.
In this apparatus, the sample is mounted on and detached from the sample table by separating the bell jar 62 from the bottom plate 61 to expose the sample table 65.